Creciente
Creciente(562 BC - ?) is an advanced Iberian civilization within the areas of what is current day Spain. Creciente is a city who has a complex government, having changed from a Monarchy(562 BC - 553 BC), Anarchy(553 BC- 552 BC), Jewish Theocracy(552 BC - 532 BC), and a Republic(532 BC - ?). The current Consul of Creciente is Velasco Fernández, who was the 5th elected Consul of Creciente. History Founding, and Monarchy In 562 BC, an Iberian noamd tribe found itself settling, and making a tribe camp. As the days, months, years went by, the former nomads, now a real civilization were advancing their technology, war, building, and how to run a civilization in whole. Two years after the founding, 564 BC, the Crenciente kingdom was established at the Creciente chieftain, Diego I's death. After the death of the Chieftain's death, his son King Diego II took over, as King Diego, the first leader of the Creciente Monarchy. During these 5 years, many wars raged, the war with a rival Celt nomad tribe resulted in the death of King Diego II. Fall of the Kingdom In 553, a new king was appointed, King Fernando I who only ruled for one year. Fernando was said to be a greater king than even Diego II, but not much is known of this time due to the hardships. How was Fernando a great king during "hardships"? During the hardships, where there weren't many writers, or artists. The few writers that were around said that he was a great ruler and helped them through countless waves of nomadic invasions. Fernando, a man in his 60's and was already sickly, on his pure gold throne, Fernando died from an untrated wound on his arm from the invaders in which was infected and spreaded. From thus and on, the kingdom of Crecient had fallen and all out Anarchy broke out. Anarchy Break-Out In 553 BC, a whole year of Anarchy broke out within the former kingdom. People attempted to become what were once great kings, trying to take over Crecient and stop the chaos, the most famous being Saint Jose. Saint Jose was the first to attempt bringing in a new government, a Theoracy. This idea failed, people began drifting away from religion, becoming Athiests. Saint Jose was captured in slumber, and dragged literally by his face down to the burned, destroyed stage, where city prayers were once held. He was hanged, by the morning, people cheered in notice of the great man hanged. His body would stay there until 552 BC, when Maria I, Fernado's widow calmed everything down, and put Jose to a proper burial, and brung a Theoracy to the people of Creciente. During the one year period, all of the kingdom's holds were conquered by either Gaulish, Germanic, Celtic, or even other Iberian tribes and were later abandoned and destroyed. Looking to God 553 BC came, Creciente was under the government of god, otherwise known as a Theoracy. Under god, the laws of the bible were followed by the people. All Gaulish, Celtic, and other slaves were all released. War was still raging between Creciente and the other tribes. The years passed swiftly after the wars which ended in 541 BC, there was only one leader...God. Come 532 BC, Theoracy began to fail, and people began drifting away from religion once again. The Creciente Republic Military Navy Creciente has a very powerful navy, even more powerful than their army. Crenciente has an exponently growing navy, having many ship yards along the coast. Their navy has at least 1200 ships and each are equipped with either battling rams, catapults, balistas, and slots where flaming arrows may shoot. Army Command Category:Pages Added by DaggerfallZ Category:Role-Play Category:Iberians Category:Republic Category:Cities Category:NPC's